Genie In A Lamp
by FairyLight Ronan
Summary: Lucy found a lamp in her basement. Turns out to her surprise that it was a magic genie lamp. Now she has to deal with the annoying, amazingly immature, human despising genie whom she calls Natsu. With three wishes, she can make anything at her desires come true. Dragged into their world and their mess, she might be the one to save them all.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Hey guys! This story just suddenly came to me. I was huge fan of Disney and it was a huge chunk of my childhood (Did anyone else think that Snow White looked as creepy as hell?) so I decided to make a story based on Aladdin but in the modern day. I told my sister about it. She wasn't really a big fan of it. So we kinda made a bet. If people likes this story, then she'll own me candy(I'm kinda crazy about candy. Some people need coffee, I need candy) So yeah, if it turns out good, I'll keep updating. I might just leave it as a one-shot though. Please excuse the grammar errors.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Stupid cat," Lucy grumbled as she made her way around the dusty basement. She hadn't been down here in ages. The space was huge and crowded with all sorts of junk.

"Happy!" Lucy called out. The damn cat stole her favorite pair of heels. Lucy had spent an entire half hour chasing the cat around, barely catching a glance of him before he scurried down the basement.

It wasn't the kind of creepy looking basement that looked as if it came straight out of horror movie to her relief. The last thing she wanted was an axe wielding murderer to pop out. Light filtered through the many small windows, lighting up the dust flowing around the air.

"I'm so going to murder that cat," Lucy muttered. She was attending a party tonight and her outfit wouldn't look complete without her heels. If he chewed up the heels...

 _Ugh_ , Lucy thought. This place was practically a maze. There were a number of hiding spots behind the numerous shelves and boxes. _I'm never going to find Happy at this point,_ she thought.

A yowl and a large crash startled her. Happy appeared, racing along the ground and jumped onto Lucy's arm.

"There you are!" Lucy cheered, then frowned. "Where are my shoes?" Happy just stared at her with wide opened eyes.

She sighed and walked to the place of the crash. It was a huge mess. A shelf was toppled over and all sorts of bizarre trinkets were spilled all over the floor.

Lucy groaned. Mrs. Spetto and the others were going to kill her because of this mess. A glint of metal in the sunlight caught her attention. Lucy moved towards it and picked it up. Happy hissed at it and leaped out of her arms.

She coughed at the plume of dust it sent off. Lucy studied it. It was an _oil lamp_? Not the regular kind people can buy in a store that were used in camping trips either. It was a genie lamp that she occasionally see's or reads about in a movie or book. There were words on it. She squinted, trying to make out what it said. Lucy yanked her sleeves and rubbed it on the surface of the lamp to read the words clearer.

Next thing she knew was that she dropped the lamp in surprise and was lying on the ground after a huge plume of smoke appeared. Lucy coughed and waved her hand in front of her trying to clear the smoke.

A young looking man that couldn't have been older then 18 stood next to the fallen lamp. He had pink hair and harem pants with a vest that barely covered his upper body. He had tan skin and onyx eyes with a strong set of jawlines. He had a scaly looking white scarf wrapped his neck. He was actually really good looking.

He gazed at Lucy. "Hi," he said cheerily. "What's up?"

Lucy screamed and ran out the basement. _Oh god, Oh god, Oh god!_ Lucy thought panicking. There was an intruder in the mansion! She mentally cursed at herself. This is what she get by going into the basement. She should've know that it was where everything went wrong seeing as how she had read so many horror novels. _He's gonna murder us all!,_ Lucy screamed mentally. Happy had followed her out of the basement and was now racing along Lucy.

Her feet had a mind of its own and carried her to her room. Lucy raced into her room and slammed the door shut. She had to warn everyone! She had to-

"What are you getting so panicked about?" a voice asked from her bed. There sat the pink headed boy from the basement looking at her curiously.

Lucy screamed again and threw whatever she could get her hands on at him.

"Woah!" He exclaimed as a bedside lamp flew by him. "Will you stop throwing things at me? Geez, I never had an master as violent as you are!" He frowned for a second thinking and then shook his head. "Never mind. There was this sultan who owned me in the past that liked beheading people for fun."

Lucy grabbed a baseball bat. "Who are you?!" she snarled.

"Duh, I'm the genie of the lamp! You summoned me, right?"

Lucy frowned bewildered. _Genie of the lamp? He's crazy,_ Lucy thought. _And what does he mean by master?_

"You're crazy. If you are a genie, then why aren't you blue?" Lucy questioned.

" _What_?! I have no idea what you're talking about," the 'genie' sighed. "Look if you don't believe me, I can show you." He snapped his finger and Happy, who was peacefully resting on Lucy's pile of clothes in the corner suddenly had sprouted blue fur and wings. He meowed in delight and took off flying around the room.

"What did you do to Happy?! Turn him back!" Lucy yelled at the genie.

He stared at her. "Seriously? I show you magic and you react by screaming at me to turn the cat back?"

"His name is Happy! And he's already annoying without wings! I'll never be able to catch him if he steals my shoes now. Besides what will the maids say if they saw a blue cat with wings flying around?" Lucy said defensively.

She had to argue with everything she got in the past to convince her father to let her keep Happy. Lucy was not going to lose him even as annoying as the cat can be sometimes.

The genie snorted. "Nah. I like him better this way." Happy landed on the genie's lap, his wings disappearing. He purred as the pink haired boy scratched him.

Lucy's head spun. The reality of the situation was settling inside her brain. Everything felt like it was going to explode. "So," Lucy managed to get out, "You're a real genie, huh? You grant wishes and stuff."

He nodded. "Yep. I'm the genie of the lamp." He scowled and said scornfully adding to the introduction, "At your service."

"You have three wishes. You may not wish for me to get someone to fall in love with you, kill anyone, bring someone back from the dead, or wish for more wishes. Once all your wishes are granted, I will move on to the next master," the genie said boredly.

Lucy glanced awarely at him. She moved closer and studied him closely. She testily took her bat and poked him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he glared at her.

"Just making sure you're real," Lucy muttered, her head spinning.

"Oh, yeah!" the genie exclaimed. He held up the magic genie lamp that he had appeared out of and tossed it at Lucy. "Keep it close to you at all times, ya know, since you're the one who summoned me and all."

Lucy eyed him. "You don't look ghostly." In fact, he looked like a regular human.

"Duh. That's because I'm not a ghost. I'm a genie. G-E-N-I-E."

"Ok, I get it," Lucy grumbled. Was it just her or was he really annoying? Her mind kept flashing back to the movie _Aladdin_ she watched when she was young. Lucy giggled seeing as how she was seeing a genie in real life. He looked nothing like the big, blue, and supernatural looking genie in the movie.

"What the hell is a genie doing in my basement anyway?"

The genie shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe someone brought the lamp and just stowed me away. That does happen occasionally. You can find genies in some antique stores, trapped to a certain object, if you're lucky."

Lucy frowned. "Trapped?"

He sighed. "Yeah. We're chained to an object so we can't go out and cause too many trouble. The person who releases them, if only temporary, gets three wishes. After that, they return to being confined by their prison."

Lucy blinked and nodded slowly, trying to process all this.

"Don't you have a name? It's tiring calling you genie all the time," Lucy asked.

He frowned, his forehead scrunching. "Well, no. It's been a long time. My name just faded away pass these centuries, I guess."

Lucy noticed the sadness and loneliness in his eyes. He tried to hide it with a large smile. She felt sympathy for him.

"In that case, I'll call you Natsu!" Lucy smiled largely at him.

He scowled. "I'm not a pet where you can go around naming."

Lucy's eyes widened. That hadn't been her intention.

"Oh no, that's not it," she explained hurriedly. "Everyone deserves to be recognized. It's no different for you," Lucy smiled shyly. "It means summer in Japanese. I thought it suited your personality."

The genie's body langauge relaxed. "You humans are inferior to have to be named. Genies are beings of power. Everyone recognizes us, not just by a name."

"I didn't," Lucy pointed out smugly.

Natsu sighed. "I guess it's okay. You are my master and I have to put up with you."

Lucy smiled widely. A knock came at Lucy's door, startling her. "Princess? Is everything okay?" One of the maid questioned. "I heard a scream. May I enter?"

Lucy whipped around and hissed at Natsu to hide. She opened the door and smiled at the maid, one of her friend Virgo.

"Everything's okay! I just, um, stubbed my toe! Um, yeah that's it!" Lucy laughed nervously. Virgo frowned and looked behind her.

 _Oh no, Oh no, Oh no,_ Lucy thought. Much to her relief, the genie had disappeared from her room. The only thing weird was the fact that Happy was still blue.

"Why is the cat blue?" Virgo asked.

"Oh, it's nothing! Just wanted to find a new look that will suit him,"

Luckily, Virgo nodded and did't seem too suspicious. "Do you wish to punish me, Princess?"

"No, it's okay," Lucy smiled. "Just need some time alone." After Virgo had left, she sighed in relief and sunk to the floor.

The genie, Natsu appeared again and whistled. "You are horrible at lying but wow, you're rich! Are the daughter of a sultan? Was that girl one of your servants?"

Lucy stared confused. "No! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude Heartfilia, the CEO of Heartfilia Konzern. And Virgo's not my servant, she's my friend!" Normally, Lucy hated to play the _my father is rich_ card but he was really getting on her nerves.

Now Natsu was the one looking confused.

"Look, I have to go to a party tonight and I'm not dealing with this _I'm a genie!_ crap until after I get home. I'm going to change," Lucy said tiredly. Perhaps if she hadn't been as rich as hell, getting three wishes would have been way more exciting and tempting. After getting everything a person could want in a lifetime, all Lucy really wanted was to live a normal life with her friends where she didn't have to sneak out or ask permission for every meeting with them.

"Can you stay here and try not to alarm my father and the maids?" Lucy asked.

"Is that a wish?"

"No! Just a request. Please," Lucy said. If her father found a strange, admittedly good looking boy(or genie, whatever) in her room, he would freak. She would be grounded for all eternity.

Natsu shrugged. "Whatever, being stuck in a lamp for hundreds of years does get tiring. Besides, your bed chamber is huge!" Indeed it was. There was a mini playground, a patch of garden, a huge bathroom that consists of a hot tub(and a waterfall), even a game room.

"Great!" Lucy said in relief. She really wanted to meet up with her friends. Now was her chance.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Levy! Hey, Lisanna!" Lucy called out to her two best friends. The party was taking place at the Strauss family's house. Lucy could already see people gathering outside and partying inside the house.

"I'm not late, am I?" she asked.

"Nope," Lisanna said. "Mira is just starting the party."

Levy frowned, noticing the haggardness in Lucy's eyes. "What's wrong Lu-Lu? You look like you just seen a ghost."

 _Not a ghost, a freaking genie,_ Lucy thought. "Its okay. I'm just a bit tired," she lied.

Her friends frowned, not completely convinced.

Lisanna lightened up. "You look gorgeous, by the way."

"Thanks," Lucy smiled. She wore a simple blue sundress that wasn't showing much leg or skin but emphasized her amazing figure. A jangle of golden colored bracelet adorned both of her wrists. A pretty gold necklace that once belonged to her mother rested on her neck. She wore simple brown sandals as seeing how she still couldn't find the pair of heel that Happy stole.

They went inside. It was really loud with the booming music and chattering. Lucy spotted the rest of her friends resting on the couch. Gajeel, Juvia, Mirajane, Elfman, Jellal, Evergreen, Cana and Loke all waved at her.

Mirajane, the eldest sister of Elfman and Lisanna, smiled at Lucy. "How are you enjoying the party so far?"

"It's great!" Lucy beamed. It was really rare that her father let her get out of the house. He had been distant since her mother passed away 7 years ago when Lucy was ten.

They chatted for a while about random stuff and what they would do during summer vacation, seeing how school was ending in a few days. Lucy opened her mouth to speak again when a wave of muttering and silence washed over the crowd of people at the party. She turned her gaze to the door like everyone else did. There stood Natsu, looking bewildered and staring around him.

 _What the hell is he doing here?_ Lucy thought exasperatedly.

Mira got up and smiled at him. "Hello. Are you lost?"

Someone snickered. "You looking for the circus?" they called out. Lucy smacked herself on the head. He was still wearing the old fashioned outfit he had on when he appeared out of the lamp.

Natsu merely looked at the person who called out. "No, I'm looking for Lucy." All eyes turned to her. She felt like she was going to die of embarrassment.

Mira squealed. "Lucy! You didn't tell me you got a boyfriend!"

"Mira! He's not my boyfriend! Stop jumping to conclusions!" Lucy said hurriedly. "He's, um, a family friend!"

"What's a boyfriend?" Natsu asked confused.

"He's, uh, also from a foreign country. So you know, he might not know all the english terms or be too accustomed to our culture," Lucy said making up a response to Mira.

Loke sighed thankfully. "Thank god. We all know you're taken," Loke winked. Lucy rolled her eyes and flicked her fingers at Loke's forehead playfully. He might be a flirt but he was still one of Lucy's most trusted friends.

With the corner of her eyes she spotted all the girls at the party eyeing Natsu with interest. This was bad. In their eyes, he was like a mysterious hottie that suddenly appeared from a foreign country. The thin vest he was wearing revealed his lean and well toned muscular body. Lucy wasn't blind enough not to notice.

Lucy gripped Natsu's arm and led him away.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" she growled.

"Eh, got bored," Natsu shrugged. Lucy wanted to slap her head in frustration.

"At least have the decency to change into some normal clothes! This is the 21st century!"

"I know right," Natsu marveled. "Everything has changed. For one, the houses. They use to pack mud and dirt together to make somewhere to live." He frowned and added, "And the girls these days are flaunting their bare skin everywhere. They're the ones who have no decency."

Lucy sighed. "I thought I asked you to stay home."

"That wasn't a wish. That means I didn't have to obey," Natsu said, smirking.

Lucy furiously opened her mouth to speak before she was interrupted by her friends.

"Come on Lucy!" Cana said slurred, no doubt drunk. "Show us your new friend!" She winked. "Unless you're busy-"

"No, Cana!" Lucy said blushing. "We just had to talk!"

Cana nodded. "Taking the relationship slowly, huh?"

Lucy sighed. This was hopeless.

"Guys, this is a friend of mine, Natsu," Lucy introduced. Natsu's eyebrows rose at the 'friend' part but nevertheless he nodded.

"Hi."

Gajeel snorted. "That's it? You're clearly not worthy of our Lucy. What's with the stupid looking pink hair anyway?"

"Gajeel!" Levy scolded.

Natsu's eyes twitched. _Oh no_ , Lucy thought. She didn't know what Natsu was capable of but if he was powerful enough to be able to grant 3 wishes, then there was no doubt that he can smite Gajeel on the spot.

"What did you say, you piece of tin can!? You're the stupid one. Who puts bolts of metal on their face anyway? I mean, you're already ugly but-"

Gajeel snarled. "You wanna fight?!"

"As if you know how," Natsu smirked.

He growled and leapt at Natsu, both of them trading punches. A crowd gathered and was cheering them on. Lucy and the others hurried and try to stop them.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and laughed nervously. "Haha, I should go home now. It's getting late."

She dragged Natsu behind her furiously.

"What's with you?! You would think that a hundred year old genie would be more mature then to pick a fight wherever he goes!" Lucy cried indignantly. She was annoyed. It was one of the rare occasion that she gets to go out but the stupid genie just had to ruin it.

"I'm actually more then three hundred years old. Besides that rusted piece of metal was really annoying me," Natsu complained.

Lucy sighed. This was going to be harder then she expected.

"So, I'm stuck with you," Lucy asked.

"Yup. Well, until you used up your wishes anyway," he said happily.

Great. As annoying as the genie is, three wishes sounded tempting. Lucy was human after all.

"I'm kinda starving. Can we get something eat?" Natsu asked. "I heard someone talk about a 'hotdog'. And as disgusting as cooking up a dog is, I'm hungry enough to eat a horse."

This was definitely going to be harder then Lucy thought.


	2. Chapter 2

They watched _Aladdin_ for the remainder of the night. Natsu's eyes were glued to the screen as the main character, once again, burst into a song. Lucy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She was worn out and took a long hot shower. She had then switched into a pair of comfortable matching set of pink pajama.

Lucy eyed the notepad she's holding that contained a list of wishes she might ask the genie. Most people would just straight-out ask the genie but not her. She wanted to use the three wishes to the best of its extent and use them rationally. Lucy had seen enough movies to know that people's wishes often, if not always, backfire on them. She was going to consider every outcome.

 ** _Wish #1:_** _W_ _orld peace_

It was cheesy but pretty important. She also considered other options. A thought struck her. Natsu had said that he had many masters before her. If they had also gotten the three wishes, then they probably hadn't choose to something that would benefit the world seeing as how many problems their economy still had. _Human greed,_ Lucy supposed. Who would miss up the chance to get anything they wanted?

 ** _Wish #2:_** _A normal life_

Lucy will love to have a life where she doesn't have to ask her father's permission every time she went out to see her friends. All the business lessons and arranged interviews were also really bugging her. Most of all, Lucy was angry and torn over the fact that her father has been getting more distant as the years past. They barely talk and she considered herself lucky if she even gets a glance of him every week.

 ** _Wish #3:_** _Superpowers?_

This one was stupid but come on. Everyone had a day where they wonder what it would be like if they had powers. If the wrong person found out, Lucy will probably end up on a dissection table in a science lab though. She shuddered and cross that one off her list.

 ** _Wish #4:_** _True love_

Lucy sighed dreamily at this one. It was every girl's dream to find a special someone whom they love dearly and would stay with forever. She had read enough romance novels to get a general idea of what it was. She bit her lips. It was probably not going to happen to her as seeing how her father was now looking into marriage for her. She'll probably be wed to some perverted, old, business man. This wish is definitely worth a go but Lucy would like to find true love on her own, not by a wish.

 ** _Wish #5:_** _Eternal happiness_

Lucy shook her head and crossed that one out. She looked determinedly at the notepad. If she was going to find eternal happiness, she would find it on her own. That means she really deserves it.

 ** _Wish #6:_** _Hope father finds someone he loves..._

Lucy gritted her teeth and almost snapped her pencil in half. She knew that her father was still hurting from her mother, Layla's death. As much as Lucy hated to admit it, Jude Heartfilia needed someone to fill that void and it can't be her.

Lucy held her pencil to the notepad and considered the other options she could wish for. She didn't want wealth or her own private island or anything like that seeing as how she was already rolling in money. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice when Natsu popped in front of her face.

"Helloooooooo?" He dragged out, waving his hand in front of her face. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing," Lucy quickly said and pulled the notepad away but it was too late and Natsu caught a glance. He held the notepad up and read the notes.

"Wow, you're really organized, are you? None of my masters before had ever wrote a list of wishes. Most just ask without considering the consequences," Natsu marveled. "It's a good thing you crossed out superpowers. It's one of the things I can't grant people."

"Oh," Lucy said. She tiredly rubbed her forehead. It was close to 1 A.M in the morning and tomorrow is a school day. "How was the movie?"

Natsu squinted his forehead in distaste. "Why did they depict genies as ghostly and blue looking?"

Lucy let out a little laugh. "Well, they never seen a genie before so they obviously had to make up their own." She gave a pointed look at Natsu's hair. "I guess the fact that your hair is pink kinda makes up for it."

Natsu scowled. "It's salmon, not pink!" He paused for a second and continued. "I guess some genies are blue. Every one of us has a physical feature that makes us stand out. Mines is my _salmon_ hair," he emphasizes.

Lucy giggled. Despite being hundreds of years old, he seemingly has an childish side to him.

"Hey," Natsu questioned. "Why do the character suddenly burst into songs?"

She groaned. It took forever convincing Natsu that a television isn't the "product" of an evil, dark sorcerer. He had almost fried the screen with some of his genie power when he had seen the screen moving. It took another hour to explain that the characters weren't real and shrunk to fit inside the t.v.

"I'll explain it tomorrow," she smiled lightly at him. "I'm going to sleep. I have school tomorrow." She toss Natsu the remote control. "Feel free to watch anything."

Lucy went into her bedroom. Well, it technically was all her bedroom but of course, with the fact as rich as she is, she has numerous rooms inside her bedroom. She snuggled into her soft bedsheets and it wasn't before long she fell into a peaceful slumber.

And of course. Dreams had to plague her and ruin it all.

xxxxxxxxxx

She floated along a mist covered gray world. Lucy glanced in every direction but there seemed to be no end. She walked around for what seemed like forever. She finally couldn't take it anymore. As wide as the place seemed, Lucy still felt like she was being suffocated and trapped.

"Hello?!" She called out. "Is anyone here?" It remained silent for a second before a voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere and startled her.

"Eh? A human girl? Here?"

Lucy whirled around and faced the object of the voice. There, she saw a young man who looked between the ages of 17 or 19. He sat crossed legged and floating about two feet into the air. He was missing a shirt and wore nothing but his boxers.

"Eek!" Lucy yelped and turned away, her face turning tomato red. "You're indecent!"

The naked man looked down and cursed. "Dang my stripping habit. Forgot how sensitive girls can be." After a few seconds, she heard rustling noises as he dressed himself.

"It's okay now," he called indifferently. Lucy turned around, face still red. Even in the dreamworld, Lucy was still innocent and would like to remain that way.

Now that he was fully dressed, Lucy could see his features better. He was breathtakingly handsome with his raven black hair, deep dark blue eyes, and finely chiseled face.

"So," he said breaking the silence. "You're the new master of that pyro, huh?"

Lucy blinked in surprise. "Pyro?"

"The genie you address as Natsu," he explained impatiently. "How the hell did you get here anyway?"

"I-I don't know," Lucy stuttered, surprised by the sudden ferocity. "This is just a dream, isn't it?"

He snorted. "Keep telling yourself that." The mystery man paused and studied her.

"You're different," he decided conclusively.

"What the hell do you mean I'm different?" Lucy demanded.

He waved his hand carelessly. "The fact that you were able to get here shows the fact that you're not an ordinary human. Normally only genies can enter."

Lucy blinked and stumbled back, almost tripping on nothingness. "So... you're a genie?"

"Eh, whatever you call it. Personally, I prefer the term djinn better," he sighed. "Can't believe Natsu got a chick like you to be his master. I wish my master was someone so easy on the eyes," he said glumly.

Lucy choked of her spit. "What the hell?!"

"I mean, look at me. I'm way better looking then that flame breath and yet I'm stuck in some old lady's ring collection who has no idea that it's a vessel," he ranted on, ignoring Lucy. "It'll be hard to keep that idiot under control. He looks for fights constantly."

He paused then continue. "Plus...he has a strong distaste for humans."

Lucy snorted. "I can tell." He acts distrustful and she had seen his disbelief when she had said that they were friends.

"Who are you by the way?" she asked curiously.

"Me?" He blinked. "Duh, I'm the genie of the ring. Tada," he said boredly.

"I didn't know there was more of your kind out there," Lucy said in awed.

"Yup," he said. "Me and the pyro go way back."

"Are you good friends?"

He snorted. "Me and that idiot? No way. I rather face 20 sphinx then be friends with that pyro and trust me, sphinx are as annoying as hell."

"I guess...," Lucy said awkwardly. "I assume you don't have a name either?"

"We djinn's all did once," he shrugged. "Just lost to time. Instead we usually go by nicknames. For example, Natsu is known as Salamander among us."

"Oh," Lucy nodded. "How about-"

Lucy was interrupted when the genie of the ring exclaimed loudly.

"Damn it! Forgot about _Titania_! I was suppose to meet her to discuss about that problem!" he cursed under his breath. Despite being a genie and locked away from the outside world, he seem to be pretty caught up on the colorfulness of the english language.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled. "I still have questions-"

"Sorry, I-" he said and stopped. His face turned deadly serious. "Get out of here. He's coming. "

The genie of the ring disappeared with a pop. Lucy scowled. Was it just her or genies were especially annoying? What the hell did _he's coming_ meant?

The world around her suddenly shifted and started to blur. With a start, the floor below her rumbled and the wind around her started to swirl dangerously. The dome above her, which was only a dull gray endless color before darkened and lighting crackled through the sky. The ground cracked open and Lucy stumbled, falling in.

She screamed desperately swiping her arms to catch on to something with no avail. She heard a outrage scream, beyond anything she ever heard before, piercing her eardrums.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" The voice screamed, outrage. Lucy's lung filled with terror and was suddenly wishing she could fall faster, away from this terrible voice. Just as she was sure she was going to impact the ground, Lucy blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxx

Her alarm clock beeped annoyingly and shook Lucy out of the world of sleep. She blurrily rubbed her eyes and glanced at her clock. _6:30 A.M, huh? There still enough time for me to sleep ten more minutes_ , she yarn. She fell back on her bed, her mind racing.

What the hell had that dream been about? It was so confusing yet so real at the same time.

Lucy turned around on her bed, biting her lips before she felt something under her covers. She lifted her sheets and peeked under.

"GAH!" Lucy yelped. _What the hell was Natsu doing in her bed?_

"GET OUT!" Lucy screamed and kicked him in the chest sending him flying across the room.

"Urg..." Natsu groaned, rubbing his eyes. "What the hell was that for human?"

Lucy's face was red, flushed in anger and embarrassment. "First on all," she said scathingly, "one does not go around lying in people's beds without permission!"

"But it's so comfortable!" he complained. "It's like a fluffy cloud floating over dreamland!"

"Go float over dreamland on the couch!" Lucy yelled back.

"Nah," he crawled back to her bed and plopped himself on it. "Sleep on the couch yourself, human. Besides, what wrong with sleeping together?"

"Because-" Lucy's face turned red. "That's what people do when they are together do! And I thought genies were suppose to obey their master!"

Natsu, still laying face down on the bed said muffled, "Only if it's a wish."

Lucy let a sigh escape her lips. She just woke up and had to put up with this nuisance of a genie.

"I have school today. It's the last day before summer vacation," Lucy said, digging through her closet to find her uniform. "Please stay home and keep hidden from my father and the staffs. I'll be back when school lets out."

Natsu immediately perked up. "I'm coming with you."

"Nope, you're not. I'll let you explore the city but you don't exactly fit in," she said remembering last night at the party. Last thing she wanted was the police knocking on her front door or having Natsu getting run over by the traffic in the city.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

This conversation went back and forth for sometime before Lucy finally gave up in frustration.

"Fine! You win! You can come with me to school" she frowned. "You won't exactly fit in and you didn't exactly make a good impression last time to my friends."

He shrugged. "What did the world come to if it matters whether or not a genie manages to impress a couple of measly humans?" Lucy scowled. In her dream, the weird ring genie had said that Natsu wasn't fond of humans but can't he at least make an effort?

Lucy sighed. This was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Lucy!" Lisanna said smiling and waving her hand wildly.

"Hey, Lis," Lucy smiled tiredly approaching the school. She had asked her father and gotten permission to walk to school. Usually Capricorn accompanied her to school but Lucy wanted to take the chance to introduce Natsu to more of the 21st century.

He trailed behind her, looking awed. He had been especially surprised and stunned after seeing a car.

Lisanna smiled and blinked in surprise when she saw Natsu. "Hey, you're Lucy's friend from yesterday! Are you coming to this school in the future?"

Lucy leaned towards Natsu and hissed. "Try to act normal!"

"Okay," Natsu blinked. "I'm a master at being normal." Yea right. The fact that he has pink hair makes him stand out already. Not to mention his childish behavior.

She sighed in frustration and turned back to Lisanna.

"He's here today to see how things operate in Magnolia. Since you know, he's not use to our customs."

"Oh," Lisanna bobbed her head. "Okay." Lisanna turned to Natsu and gave him a bright smile. "Welcome to Kardia high! Can't wait to get to know you better!"

Natsu's cheek turned red and turned away, muttering facing the ground.

"Anyway, I'll meet you in class! Last day of school!" Lisanna chirped, smiling before bouncing away.

"She's..." Natsu stared after her. "um, sunny."

Lucy giggled and nodded. She knew exactly what Natsu meant. Lisanna had a talent for lifting the mood and getting even the most seclusive people to open up. There was just something about her that gave off a calm aura.

"What's with people these days?" he muttered looking after her. "They should be more...wary."

Lucy snorted. "Genius, some people like making friends and opening up to people."

"What's the point if all they ever do is-" Natsu closed his mouth and shook his head. "Never-mind. Let's go see what they call a school these days."

xxxxxxxxxx

Lucy sighed. Oh why, oh _why_ did she give in to Natsu's request this morning? Her cheeks were red in embarrassment as he examined a water fountain. He poked the button and jumped back in surprise when water sprayed out.

"This is the work of the water spirit Aquar-!"

Lucy grabbed his arm and clapped her hand a across his mouth. "Natsu! It just what I told you before! It's not some spirit at work! The water pump below-" Before Lucy could finish, she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"You! You're the pink haired idiot from yesterday!"

Lucy turned and groaned. It was Gajeel. Of course he will still be mad about yesterday.

"Hey Gajeel!" Lucy said slowly, putting on a strained smile. "Sorry for Natsu's behavior yesterday. He's new to the place so he doesn't know the proper way to act-"

"Nah," Natsu cut in. "Just wanted to bash his face in."

"Not helpful," Lucy glowered at him.

"What makes you think you can just stroll around this place acting as you're the boss?" Gajeel spat out.

"Probably because I could smite you right now-"

"What he means is-" Lucy cut in. "He wasn't in his right mind yesterday and is really sorry."

Natsu scowled and opened his mouth to object when something caught his attention. The loud speaker overhead suddenly threw out an announcement.

"Gah!" Natsu jumped, turning around examining the walls. "What is this sorcery?!" The other students gave him a weird look and quickly walked away as if his weirdness was contagious.

Gajeel gave him a disbelieving look. "You know, maybe he really isn't in his right state of mind." The bell rang and he waved goodbye at them. "Gotta skip class," he said briskly.

Lucy sighed but let out a small giggle. "Why did you even go to school for today, then?"

Lucy turned and pulled on Natsu's sleeve. She had forced him into a regular white t-shirt and jeans this morning. She has to admit that Natsu looked good with it on.

"Come on, let's get you introduced to the school."

xxxxxxxxxx

Lucy sighed in annoyance as yet another giggling girl joined the mob. Ever since class was over (A disaster, by the way) and lunch had started, a mob of girls has overrun Natsu asking him questions.

"I never seen anyone with pink hair before!" A girl squealed. "May I touch it?"

Natsu looked scared out of crap. Lucy giggled. At least she was getting some fun out of it.

"It's salmon!" Natsu complained. "And please distance yourself, measly humans!" They of course, took no heed of his words and continued squealing over him.

"What region did you come from?" A girl asked. "You can't be, by any chance, a actual foreign prince from another country, are you?" Starry eyes shown in the mob of girls as they stared at Natsu hopefully.

"No! Of course not!" Natsu scowled. "I have only served some of those 'princes' you mentioned. They were an annoyance, much like as how you are-"

"Anddddddd-" Lucy cut in and flashed everyone a smile. "-That's it, everyone!" She dragged Natsu away.

"What was wrong with them?" he asked later, scowling. "Even the grappling claws of the hydra can't compare to those monstrosity."

"Hey," Lucy said flicking her finger lightly at his forehead. "That's not nice." She leaned back onto the wall. "You know, Magnolia was one of the largest towns in Fiore. Lately, business has been slowing down and there's been more people leaving then coming. Pass the two years, we never really had any new students. The population count also declined largely. So yeah, of course they were excited to see a new face."

"The town seems pretty busy to me," Natsu frowned.

"Yeah but-" Lucy hesitated. "There's something that feels off, doesn't it?"

Natsu stared at Lucy in surprise. Of course something felt off about this town. He knew that the moment he was summoned out of his lamp. Normal humans couldn't sense it but Lucy wasn't your typical human, was she? It wasn't anything obviously off but just a heavy, dark feeling as if a cloud had been draped over the town.

"You know-" Lucy started. "I had this weird dream last night." She explained what she dreamed about. Natsu was silent for a second, staring intensely into nowhere, forehead scrunched in concentration.

"This is bad," he sighed. "I have no idea what that means but it can't be anything good."

"What the hell do you mean?" Lucy scowled. Worry gnawed at her inside. It was only day two when she meet Natsu and everything was already spinning out of control.

"Well human-" Natsu crossed his arm. "There's only one obvious thing to do. We gotta find snowcone."

"Who's that?" Lucy asked confused.

"Duh," Natsu said. "You meet him in your dream, didn't you? He's the genie of the ring." He said it like it was obvious, staring at Lucy.

Yup, day two of meeting the pink haired genie and everything was spinning out of control. What had she gotten herself into?

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

If anyone didn't catch those hints, the genie the ring is Gray. Yay! Erza is also definitely going to make an appearance soon if any of you caught that hint. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I've been working on two stories at a time and it is not easy T-T . This is a lot different from the other story I'm working on, for those who have read it. For one thing, I'm not sure if I should include romance. But anyway, ignore my mindless babbling! There's a few important tests and events coming up so I'll try my best to update when I can. Thanks for reading my story!

(And excuse my sad style of writing and grammar mistakes :p)


End file.
